


Dashing Regrets in the Moonlight

by ThePrimeOne



Series: Drabbles in the Dark [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 200-500 words, A little, Dancing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), prompt, they're totally in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22202404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOne/pseuds/ThePrimeOne
Summary: Ashe has a regret. Petra has a regret. Together, they rectify them.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Petra Macneary
Series: Drabbles in the Dark [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591558
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Dashing Regrets in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> "It's time to dance": write 200-500 words about dancing, going to a dance, asking someone to dance, learning/teaching dance, balls, festivals, dance competitions, etc.

Ashe felt uncomfortable going to parties. Going from a street rat to the heir of an entire territory had put a large burden of expectation on his shoulders, a part of which was being being able to carry himself when speaking to other nobles. Unfortunately, Ashe wasn’t exactly the best at picking up on such cues that nobles from birth had ingrained in their minds, often leading to being scorned rather frequently. But through all that, he learned to smile through the pain.   
  
And yet, the smile he’d learned to fake refused to show through a different kind of pain as he stood to the side of the ball room. Occasionally, he would look up from his drink to scan the dance floor for a certain plum haired princess that effortlessly left his heart in shambles. And yet, whenever he saw her dancing in someone else’s arms, he looked away, unable to handle the pang of jealousy and self-loathing within him, being unable to muster up the courage to ask one girl to dance.   
  
With a dejected sigh, he finished his drink and retreated to his room.   
  


...

  
“Ashe?”   
  
The Gaspard heir jumped in surprise, not expecting anyone else in the Goddess Tower, especially not her. “Petra! You scared me there for a second.”   
  
“Please be accepting my apologies, I did not mean to scare you.”   
  
“No, no, it’s okay, really! There’s no need to apologise, I was just… thinking.”   
  
Petra tilted her head in curiosity. “Oh? What is your mind thinking?”   
  
“About tonight, five years ago.”   
  
“Five years ago… that was the time of dancing, the ball, yes?”   
  
Ashe nodded. “Yeah, it was…”   
  
“It was a time of great enjoyment. But it is strange, I do not remember you there, Ashe.”   
  
“Ah, that. Honestly, it is a little embarrassing to say, but I couldn’t find it in myself to ask a girl to dance, so I ran away....”   
  
“So you regret about it, even now? I have understanding. I had great enjoyment dancing with everyone, but I could not find a someone I wanted to dance with on my own.”   
  
“Really? That’s kind of surprising.”   
  
“It is truth. And I am wishing to be changing that regret for us now.”   
  
“Oh? How so?”   
  
Petra simply smiled just like she did five years ago, his heartbeat soaring.  
  
Petra curtsied and Ashe bowed as etiquette demanded, hands joined akin to pieces of a puzzle fitting together. The two slipped into a waltz, Ashe unable to tear his eyes away from Petra; the light of the moon bore down and surrounded her in an angelic glow as they danced moved in sync together.  
  
Goddess above she's beautiful, Ashe thought.  
  
"I am thinking Brigid's fire spirit has appearance in your cheeks, Ashe."  
  
"I think that cuts both ways, Petra."  
  
Petra giggled. "I am wishing to dance for a long while. Will you will have me, my Guardian Knight?"  
  
Ashe knew the smile on his face was genuine. "It would be my honour, my Queen."   


**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about dancing, so this drabble is really, really light on it, my B.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it regardless!


End file.
